I'm Back
by 12sakurablossom
Summary: Sakura Haruno has been the weakest link in Team 7. Finally, one day after overhearing her two team mates insulting her abilities, she requests a leave from the Hokage. Though, in order to properly train, Sakura must pose as dead. During her travel, she discovers something surprising about her true heritage and her purpose in an upcoming war. SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A proposed decision**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**A/N: I want to know if I should continue this story. And the only way I will continue is if I get at least 10 or more reviews. So, please do! Thank you, and enjoy the story! 3**

** Summary: Sakura is sent away for an unlimited amount of time to train by Tsunade. But, she must pose as dead to everyone, excluding Tsunade. She comes back stronger, beautiful, deadly, and over Sasuke.**

* * *

><p>Team Seven was, as usual, at their clearing, training. All of them at the age of 16-years-old. Naruto, the kyuubi vessel, has gotten what he wanted, respect from people, especially in Konoha. He had also managed to convince Sasuke that he couldn't beat Itatchi by himself, so, both of them (Sasuke and Naruto) did so together, and were very successful. Sasuke, as well, has managed to fulfill his goal with the help of his best friend. Both of them had gotten even more handsome over the years. Sasuke's eyes were darker, deeper, and more intense. His face showed pure maturity. Naruto changed from cute baby faced, to a hot blonde. His blue eyes were deeper and mature. Both were the strongest ninjas known in Konoha.<p>

Buy, Sakura was left in their shadows, like always. Sure, she was strong, but not strong enough. She was just "Sakura of Team7." Nothing more. Kakashi still took more interest in Sasuke and Naruto that her. After all, they were both living legends. So, this left Sakura behind the three. Always protected. It made her angry at times, but in the end, she blamed herself for being so weak. She couldn't get mad at Naruto, because he brought back Sasuke, who she loved dearly. Sakura didn't change much, she still had short hair, and her forehead was less large, but still not small.

On with the story. Sakura was training with Kakashi on chakra control. Sasuke and Naruto were sparring with each other. Sakura, as usual, was in awe about how much power her two teammates had. And of course, she was angry at herself for being weak.

Soon enough, Kakashi called the day over. With that, their sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke, probably off to read his favorite book. Sakura stayed to heal both of her teammates. Naruto would give Sakura a big hug and would grin at her, saying "Thank you!" Sasuke would just nod and grunt his thanks. Sakura smiled back at both of them.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, do you –" Naruto sarted.

"Save it, dope, I already know what you're going to ask. You ask if we want to go get ramen with you every everyday."

"Well?" Naruto prompted.

"Hn. Let's go." Sasuke started walking away.

"Sakura-chan? What about you?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I'm going over to the Hokage tower. Tsunade-sama said she has something she wants to tell me. Ja ne!" With that, she walked away, towards her destination.

* * *

><p>(RAMEN SHOP)<p>

Both raven and blonde sat down in chairs quietly. Every day, after training, both of them would come and eat ramen. Sometimes, Sakura would join them, sometimes, she was too busy.

"I'll have beef!" Naruto exclaimed when they ordered.

"Hn. Same." Sasuke answered.

"Too bad Sakura-chan couldn't come with us." Naruto said, downing his ramen in five seconds after getting it, and ordering another.

"Hn."

"She's been so busy."

"Aa."

"Well, I'm going to have to make sure that Tsunade-baa-chan can give her a day-off soo."

"Whatever."

There was fifteen minutes of silence. Both of them were just eating, Naruto was on his twenty-fifth bowl.

"What do you think of Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

* * *

><p>(TSUNADE'S OFFICE)<p>

Sakura opened her teacher's door. "You called for me, Sensei?"

Tsunade looked up and smiled. "Ah! Sakura! I did. Now, sit down. I want to discuss training with you."

Sitting down, Sakura looked at her teacher, confused. _What does she mean by training? With team 7? _"What do you mean, shishou?"

Tsunade sighed. "You've told me that you're tired of being in the shadows of Team 7."

Sakura nodded.

"You want to be stronger?"

Another nod.

"Well, I can help you."

Puzzeled look. "But, you're already training me."

Tsunade shook her head. "No, I meant, I will grant you permission to leave Konoha to train for as long as you want." She replied.

"I don't know…..what about Team 7? What will they think? They'll probably stop me. You know how Naruto is." Sakura questioned.

"Yes, I know. But, you could tell them you're on a mission."

"If I don't back, they'll be suspicious."

"That is why you're going to pose dead. We'll tell them that you died in a battle against an S-rank rogue. You'll create a cage bushin of yourself and put some blood in it. It'll make it more realistic."

"Pose as…dead?" Sakura repeated. "But-"

"I know this is a tough decision for you. You don't want to leave you're team, lie to them, hurt them. But think about it, ok? I'm sure you won't regret it." Tsunade assured.

Sakura nodded, still unsure about what to do. "Ok. I suppose."

"Come back when you have an answer." This was an indication that she could leave.

"Of course." She started at the door, but turned her head a fraction. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama." With that, she exited.

She decided to go over to Ichiraku Ramen. On the way, Sakura was thinking about what Tsunade said. Of course she wanted to be as strong as her teammates. Earn a title for herself, but leaving her team? Leave Naruto? Konoha? Sasuke?

_I'm sure they won't allow it, _Sakura thought. She was about to go in when she heard Naruto ask "What do you think of Sakura-chan, Sasuke?"

She stood there, not wanting to interrupt what Sasuke was about to say.

_What DO you think of me, Sasuke, _She thought.

"Sakura is weak." He answered bluntly.

_ Wow, straight-forward much? _She hissed in her mind, clearly hurt.

"She needs to learn how to protect herself from strong enemies. I'm tired of being there to save her in almost every single battle we come face to face with. If she truly trained with the Hokage, then she should show us what she learned, instead of staying in the sidelines."

Sakura felt her heart break. "Is that what you really think of me?" She asked, now behind them.

The two said boys turned around. "You want the truth? Yes, I think that you're weak." Sasuke said, remaining impassive.

Naruto went wide-eyed. "What? No! Of course not, Sakura! I mean, sure, we sometimes get tired of it, but that doesn't mean we don't care about you!"

Then, something snapped in her. She was angry, very angry. "Fine, if you guys are tired of me, you should have told me earlier. I just came here to tell you that I'm off to a mission tomorrow."

Naruto stood up. "That's great!" He smiled. "When are you coming back? Is it a team mission?"

"I'll be back in three days. And it's a solo mission." Sakura frowned. "I'll be off. Bye." She turned on her heel and left.

Naruto sighed and sat back down. Sasuke frowned. "Great. She's mad." Naruto said.

* * *

><p>Running back to the tower, Sakura barged through the doors.<p>

"I accept!"

Tsunade looked up. "Hm?"

"I'll do the training. I'll leave tomorrow." Sakura announced, there was determination evident in her eyes.

"Tomorrow?" Tsunade questioned. "Are you sure? That's a bit early."

"Please, Sensei, I need to leave tomorrow. The sooner I start, the sooner I get stronger." Sakura explained.

Her teacher sighed then nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow it is. I suggest to go home and rest up. You have a long way to go tomorrow."

With that, Sakura walked home. "I'll show you that I'm not weak." She said to herself bitterly. "You'll be surprised with what you'll see." And that happy thought in mind, she lay on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sakura was at the gates 7 o'clock sharp. She could see Tsunade, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, TenTen, Hinata and everyone from Rookie 9 there. She walked over to her Sensei.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tsunade quizzed.

Sakura nodded. "I think this...mission will do me good."

Tsunade sighed, it was something she's been doing lately. "Of course. Are you ready?"

Sakura stood a little taller, there was that spark of determination in her eyes again. "Always." She replied and began to walk towards Ino.

Her blonde best friend smiled at her. "Good luck." She winked, Sakura smiled.

Then, to TenTen. "Hope you find some cute guys." She said, making the pink girl blush.

Hinata walked up to her. "Be safe, Sakura." She told her, without stuttering.

Sakura nodded. "No promises." With that, she hugged her three best friends and said farewell to the others.

Finally, she came up to Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura's aura of determination increased ten-fold.

"Naruto, Sasuke." She said curtly.

"Sakura-chan. I hope you do great on this mission. But, you never did say what rank it was." Naruto remarked.

"It's and A-rank."

"I see." Naruto smiled. "And, Sakura, about yesterday-"

"Save it, Naruto." Sakura interrupted. "I told you I didn't care."

"But-"

"Dope," Sasuke spoke, "leave it."

Naruto sighed. "Fine." He smiled again. "Bye."

Sakura remained impassive. "Good-bye, Naruto. Sasuke." Looking at both of them fully, she smiled an empty smile. "I'll see you guys in a while." With that thought in mind, Sakura walked through the gates of Konoha, ready for what was to come.

"I'll see you in a long while." She mumbled to herself, disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoy my first second fanfic! I would love to hear if you guys like it, sooooo, R&R everyone! Thanx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sakura's death**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**A/N: I really appreciate all of the reviews I've gotten on my fist chapter! I'm glad to know that you guys enjoy it! Also, same goes for this story, if I get 20 or more reviews, I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible. Sooo, I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>Two days went by and Team 7 was off training without Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke were sparring, while Kakashi read his favorite book. It was fairly peaceful (excluding the sounds of the ground cracking and trees being cut in half). The sky was a perfect shade of blue, there wasn't a single cloud in sight. It was quiet, besides hearing the battle cries and jutsus being thrown in the air.<p>

"Sakura-chan is coming back tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed breathlessly, but he was excited. He dodged Sasuke's chidori and threw some kunais at him.

Sasuke dodged effortlessly. "Hn. Who cares?" But he had a very bad feeling. Sasuke tried to cut him with his kantata.

"I do! And so should you, teme!" Naruto said. He blocked the attack with a kunai. "She's our teammate." He threw some shurikens.

"Hn." The raven-haired teen back flipped. He barely dodged one of them.

"Alright!" Kakashi interrupted, closing his book. "That's enough training today. As for tomorrow, we will meet in front of the gates to welcome Sakura back. Ja ne!" Then, he disappeared.

"Let's get some ramen!" The kyuubi vessel suggested. Sasuke grunted, but went with him. Though, he still couldn't shake the feeling in his gut. Whatever it was, it probably wasn't important.

It was a quiet walk to the ramen shop. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke talked. Both ordered their usual, and when they got it, both of them were just staring at their food. It seemed like both of them lost their appetite.

"Sasuke….." Naruto started, "I have a bad feeling in my gut. Like something is going to happen. Something bad."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You too?"

Naruto looked at his best friend, surprised. "What do you mean 'you too?'"

"I have the same feeling."

Naruto paused. "Oh. What do you think it means?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Ignore it. I'm sure it's not important."

_I hope, _Sasuke thought.

"If you say so. Now, let's eat!"

* * *

><p>(Sakura)<p>

The pink-haired girl was currently looking for a clearing. She was hopping from tree to tree, making sure to throw some kunais and shurikens along the way. If she wanted to act dead, she had to be thorough with her work. So, she made sure to crack the ground here and there, along with breaking and throwing some trees. She also made sure to leave some blood when necessary. Plus, she (reluctantly) cut some of her hair and let it slip through her fingers while she ran.

Soon enough, she found a perfect clearing. It was filled with trees (good enough to hide in during a battle). Along with grass. It was a shame to have to tear the beautiful sight in front of her apart, but she needed to be dead. So, with a deep sigh, she forced some chakra into her fist and punched the ground. Through the dirt-filled smoke, she could see a fairly good-sized crater. Now, she had to repeat it two more times. Taking chakra into her feet this time, she kicked the ground, but somewhere farther from the original crater. Satisfied, she did another one. Then, she threw shuriken and kunais around, as if hitting an imaginary enemy.

Sakura examined her surroundings. There were broken trees, huge craters, blood, pieces of her hair everywhere, kunais, and shurikens. Finally, she had to make a replica of herself, but well, dead. Gathering enough chakra, Sakura made sure that her body had bruises, kunais and shurikens stuck to her body, her own blood running down the wounds, and she made sure to make her eyes lifeless, no beating heart, and not one breathe escaping the dead Sakura.

When Sakura finished, she touched the body's cheek. She was cold. Just like she should be. Looking at the replica of herself, Sakura winced. It was a horrible sight, and she didn't want to stay any longer. Standing up, she left. She couldn't help but wonder how Konoha and her friends would react to the supposedly "dead" Sakura.

_Oh well, _Sakura thought, _I'll have to deal with it."_

* * *

><p>The next morning in Konoha, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were at the gates. It was 7:30 a.m. They were currently waiting for their female teammate to emerge. While they waited, Kakashi read his book. Naruto was ranting on and on about ramen, and which flavors were the best. Sasuke was sitting on a bench, listening to Naruto rant. Both Kakashi and Naruto were excited to see Sakura. And secretly, Sasuke was too. Sasuke pretty much tuned Naruto out right when he got to spaghetti flavored ramen (AN: Do those even exist?). He was thinking about four days ago, when Sakura overheard him saying she was weak. He could tell that there was hurt evident in her eyes. It was as clear a glass. Part of what he said was a lie. She was strong, no doubt about that (just not as strong as him and Naruto). Plus, he wasn't really tired of having to save Sakura all the time, in fact, he secretly liked to make it his duty to save her whenever they were on missions, even though she sometimes didn't need saving. But, he wasn't about to say that in front of Naruto, that would be a low blow in his pride, making Naruto think that he actually cared for the pink-haired girl.

When it came to 8:00, Sakura was still a no-show. Soon, two hours passed by, still no Sakura. Sasuke felt that uneasy feeling in his gut again. Where was Sakura? She was supposed to be at the gate at exactly 8:00. Naruto's worry was clear, he was pacing, a worried look in his face.

"Where is she?" He asked Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged, though, he was worried as well. "Maybe her mission was delayed. They usually are. I'm sure she'll come home soon. As for all of us, we should go home, I'm sure Sakura will be coming later."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Sasuke walked away, towards his house, the feeling still wasn't gone. Naruto went off to eat some ramen, confident that Sakura was going to come back. As for Kakashi, well, he just went off somewhere, reading his book.

It's been a week and two days since Sakura left. She still hasn't come back. Naruto and Kakashi began to worry even more. Sasuke was also worried, though; it didn't show in his impassive face. It was clear that Sakura's mission was more than just "delayed." Something must have been wrong. Whenever Sakura was on a mission by herself, it would take her the same exact days that the mission was expected to be finished. Though, if she was ever delayed, then she would come back a day and a half later. But, _two weeks?_ That surely meant that Sakura was in deep trouble.

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke decided that after ramen, they would go down to the training ground to train again. On the way, Naruto was explaining to Sasuke about a new technique he made. It was called the double Rasengan shuriken.

"So, then, you have to make sure-"

"Help, help!" The two boys heard a man's voice calling. Looking at each other, both of them went over to see what was wrong.

"What's the problem-" When they reached the man, they could see that he was carrying someone, a girl. It was…

"Sakura….." Naruto breathed.

"I found her a couple days ago, in the woods a mile or so from here. She was lying on the ground bleeding. I didn't want to just leave her there." The man explained.

Sasuke looked at the girl in front of him. It was a disgusting sight. She had cuts and bruises; kunais attached to her skin, there was a huge gash in her forehead. And worst of all, her eyes were open.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled out. "Sasuke, hurry and call Kakashi and Tsunade! I'll take her to the hospital!" With that, Naruto ran towards his destination, the dead and lifeless body of Sakura Haruno in his arms.

Sasuke, snapping out of his daze, finally ran towards the Hokage tower. Barging in, he saw Tsunade at her desk, doing paperwork, as usual. "Tsunade!" Sasuke rasped out. "A man brought Sakura….she's….she's…..I think she's dead."

Tsunade snapped her head up. "What? Take me to her, now!" With that, both of them ran out.

"I have to go get Kakashi, I'll see you guys there." Tsunade nodded and continued towards the hospital while Sasuke split and headed towards Kakashi's house.

Sasuke didn't bother opening the door, he practically broke it. "Kakashi! You need to get to the hospital now! We found Sakura…..there's a possibility that she's dead." Kakashi didn't bother speaking. He took Sasuke's arm and transported the both of them to the front office of the hospital.

The nurse was surprised. "May I help you, sirs?"

Kakashi nodded, seriousness and worry shown in his face. "Yes, where is Sakura Haruno's room?"

The nurse hesitated. "I don't think you're allowed to-"

Sasuke became irritated. "Look, we don't care, alright? We're here to see our teammates, so, just tell us where her freaking room is!" Sasuke said, completely losing all of his patience.

The nurse gulped, terrified. "U-um, she's in r-room 830." She stuttered out.

Without even saying thanks, the two men dashed down the halls. It didn't take them long. Both of them opened the door hastily, and stopped at the scene before them.

Sasuke could feel a slight tug in his chest, but ignored it, for he was looking at a crying Naruto and a grief-stricken Tsunade.

"Is she…?" Sasuke couldn't find his voice; he sat down on a chair.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke. But, apparently, the man didn't find Sakura soon enough. Her body is cold, there's no sign of life in her. I'm very sorry, Team 7, but, Sakura's dead." She mumbled the last part, and she started 'crying.'

"What-what happened?" Naruto asked, tears still rolling down his face.

"Well, considering the fact that there were a bunch of kunais and shurikens embedded on her skin, and blood flowing out, it seemed she was in a battle, with a fairly powerful man. I was told that she tried to defend herself, but the man was too strong."

"Why….?" Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Tsunade asked.

When the blonde looked up, there was anger, grief, and sadness in his eyes. "Why'd you let her go on that mission?" He yelled.

"I didn't want her to." Tsunade covered.

"Then-"

"She went because, she wanted to prove herself. She said something about showing everyone she was strong, and not weak." Tsunade explained.

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at the ground. Sasuke's chest grew heavy, and he felt as if there was a huge lump in his throat, he couldn't breathe.

"Sakura left…to prove herself? She didn't have to." Naruto muttered. Sasuke's chest constricted even more; he unconsciously looked at the dead girl beside him.

Kakashi sighed; he glanced at the Uchiha prodigy. He hadn't spoke since they arrived. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

Sasuke looked up. "Fine." He said bitterly, and looked back down.

"Would you like to go home and-"

"No." The boy interrupted. "I'll stay here a little longer."

"Naruto, go home. You need some rest. Tsunade-sama, I'm sure you have some work to do." Kakashi said. The two nodded, Naruto more reluctantly, but obeyed.

"Tomorrow, we will be planning Sakura's funeral." Tsunade announced sadly, and left.

Before Kakashi left, he heard Sasuke speak Sakura's name. He felt pity, for when he said her name, it sounded betrayed, and heartbroken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Remembering Sunday**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**A/N: Really really sorry if I haven't been on in a while! Though, I really appreciate your patience with my lateness. So, as a reward, here is chapter three! Thank you and enjoy! ~12Sakurablosom~**

**Title is dedicated to the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low :)**

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at Sakura's pale face. He stared and stared and stared, hoping that the intensity of his gaze will eventually make Sakura uncomfortable and result to her waking up. He knows she won't, of course, but Sasuke deeply wished it would work. Sasuke refused to believe that Sakura was dead; that she was permanently removed from his and Team 7's lives forever. This girl, no <em>woman<em>, which cared and treated him with love, no matter how hateful he was. Sakura. The one person besides Kakashi, Naruto, and his family, whom he has ever cared for. The one person he first came to know as an annoying fangirl who was only put in his team because of her brains. The girl who went through thick and thin for him, only to be berated and treated like trash with Sasuke's harsh words. Who loved him unconditionally anyway; no matter how many times he tried to push her away, she somehow found a way to reside into his frozen heart.

It hurt, Sasuke concluded. _So much._ He felt like his heart was ripped from his body and squeezed until all he felt was the numbness from his loss. It was like seeing his family murdered again, except ten times worse. He shouldn't care. All she ever was to him was just another annoying person in his life. A weakling that is no longer in his life; but he does. He cares more than he should. He's angry at her, at her murderer, and mostly at himself.

"Why couldn't you protect yourself?" He whispered to himself quietly. "Were you truly that weak? Why did you take the mission?" He clenches his fist. "Are you really that stupid?! Do you always need protecting?!" His voice was slowly rising, as he scolds Sakura's dead body, thinking she could hear him. "WHY!? Why did you do this to us? To me?!" The lone Uchiha's voice slowly fades. "Why couldn't I protect you?" Tears silently fall off his face as he grieves. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Laughing humorlessly, Sasuke takes Sakura's cold hands between his. "This is my punishment isn't it? For never being able to protect you, for always insulting you?" Gripping her hands tightly, Sasuke growls. "I know I was stupid, but please, I know you're alive. Stop playing this trick, Sakura. I realize that I've never been the best person, but I can change! Just…please- please come back. Come back to me." Sasuke whispers brokenheartedly. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, a knock was heard and a nurse enters. "Uchiha-san, I think it's about time you leave. We need to prepare-"

Sasuke cut her off with a hiss. "No. I will stay."

Taken aback, the nurse flinches. "But Uchiha-san. We need to clean Sakura-san up. The Hokage orders it to be done immediately. So it would be best if-"She was cut off again.

Sasuke was starting to grow angry towards this nurse. Did she not listen? "I said I will stay. Now get out of my sight!" He yells at her. The nurse scurried away in fear, quickly closing the door behind her.

He would not leave her. Not even if Naruto and Kakashi themselves come and retrieve him. He couldn't. Why couldn't anyone understand that? Could they not understand how it felt like to lose someone so dear to them? _No, _Sasuke thinks bitterly. They are all too incompetent. They need to understand that he wants to be alone and grieve silently.

The door opens again, and this time Tsunade comes in with two ANBUs next to her. She was shocked when she came face-to-face with a tear covered Uchiha. Then she frowned. Why is he crying when he knows that it was partially his fault that Sakura was gone? Clearing her throat, Tsunade glared at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke," She starts, and said teen looks at her, "I think you should go ahead and head home." Sasuke glared back.

"No. I want to stay." He replied as he looked back at Sakura.

"It was not a suggestion, Uchiha, it was an order." The Hokage declared. "If you do not leave willingly, then I will have these two over here forcefully take you back and you will be prohibited in seeing Sakura." She threatened. He saw him stiffen. Tsunade knew all too well that Sasuke could easily beat the ANBUs, but she knows that he could not fight back if it meant not seeing Sakura again.

Sighing exasperatedly, Sasuke got up. With one final look at Sakura and a glare towards Tsunade, Sasuke left the room with the two ANBUs hot on his trail. The Uchiha knew he would not be sleeping at all tonight. With Sakura's dead body in his mind, he knew that neither would Kakashi or Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto was in his apartment, silently staring at the picture of Team 7. It was his fault, all his fault. <em>I killed Sakura-chan, <em>Naruto thought, repeating it in his head like a mantra. Why was it that he couldn't do anything right? Sure, he brought Sasuke back, but in the process, he somehow grew apart from Sakura and permanently loosing her. He was so caught up in having Sasuke back, where it would only be him, Sasuke, and Kakashi together that he completely forgot about Sakura. The girl who wanted so much to be acknowledged by her teammates and only ended up being permanently being shut out. He was so stupid, so _so_ stupid. He deserves this, he tells himself. He may deserve this pain, but Sakura did not deserve to die. It was his entire fault; he should be the one that is currently dead. Sakura should be happy about the fact that the one person who ruined her life was gone.

But now Naruto knows that it's too late. Too late to apologize for his stupidity. For being a selfish bastard. He never paid attention to her at all. He only used her as a support beam when Sasuke left, and carelessly threw her away when he came back. All his fault. Not Sakura's. And with these thoughts, Naruto silently sits in his room, crying his heart out until he could no longer feel.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was selfish. A selfish sensei with no sense of respect for his only female student. He took his time to pay attention to his two prized males, that he completely disregarded his third student. If he could go back in time, he would pay more attention to Sakura, and treat her like a real teacher should. But he can't. He could never go back. Just like with Rin, Kakashi took part in the death of his own female student. Now he would never have the chance to properly apologize, to see her grow up and be happy. He would never see the one person he thought as his own daughter walk down the aisle with her true love. He would never be able to tell her how truly proud he was of her. That even though he completely ignored her training that she grew up to be a strong independent woman.<p>

Kakashi was a terrible sensei, a terrible role model. He could hear the ghost of her voice as she and Naruto yelled at him for being late, and then being lectured for giving them such a lame excuse. He knew that he would never be able to see her smile again as she laughs at her teammates immature antics. He couldn't go around the village without heartache as he sees his former female student everywhere. His fault for not being a father to her. For not being there when she truly needed someone. Maybe she was happy now, happy that she was far away from the very people who always made her sad. Kakashi cried silently, his fault. All his fault. As he cried himself to sleep, Kakashi made a promise to visit her every day in the memorial stone, it was all he could do after all.


End file.
